Une partie de cache-cache, my lord?
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Quand Ciel s'ennuie et demande à Sebastian à se divertir.


Une partie de cache-cache, my lord ?

Ciel s'ennuyait, il décida donc d'appeler Sebastian.

-Monsieur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui je m'ennuie, donnes-moi des idées de choses intéressants à faire.

-Vous pourriez vous avancer sur votre travail ou sortir. Lire est aussi une bonne idée.

-C'est ennuyant tout cela, tu n'as pas mieux à proposer.

-Peut-être, êtes-vous d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui que me proposes-tu ?

-Faisons une partie de cache-cache.

-C'est trop facile pour toi, tu sais ou je suis en permanence.

-Oui mais si vous trouvez une bonne cachette, je peux vous trouver plus difficilement, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est d'un banal.

-Si nous y ajoutions une condition, si je gagne, vous m'accordez tout ce que je veux, vous n'aurez pas le droit de refuser quelque soit ma demande, répondit Sebastian.

-Bien, j'accepte la condition. Tu peux compter jusqu'à 200.

-Bien monsieur, bonne chance.

Sebastian pensa que Ciel serait enfin à lui.

Ciel cherchait ou se cacher.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve, je suis sûr que sa demande sera bizarre.

Il pensa se cacher dans sa chambre, mais trop évident. La chambre de Sebastian, il y penserait directement. La cuisine, ainsi que le salon, la salle de bain et la bibliothèque. Toutes les pièces étaient trop évidentes pour Sebastian.

Pendant ce temps Sebastian comptait, il en était à 50.

-Cachez-vous, je vous trouverai partout.

Ciel pensa donc au jardin, il était assez grand.

Il finit par s'asseoir sous un arbre.

-Il risque de me trouver, je devrais trouver mieux.

Ciel finit par s'endormir.

Sebastian finit par le retrouver.

-Monsieur, s'endormir dehors en plein hiver, vous allez attraper froid.

Sebastian enleva son manteau et couvrit les épaules de Ciel avec.

Ciel se réveilla.

-Sebastian, je dors depuis quand ?

-Je viens d'arriver, je suppose un moment, vous allez attraper froid, vous n'auriez pas dû rester dehors avec ce temps.

Ciel vu le manteau de Sebastian.

-Tu n'aurai pas dû, tu vas attraper froid aussi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les démons ne ressentent pas les températures comme les humains. Vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Tu as gagné, quelle est ta demande ? répondit Ciel.

-Je vous la dirai à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur, Ciel reposa sa question.

-Quelle est ta demande ?

-Je veux vous embrasser, monsieur.

-Sebastian, tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux mais tu ne veux qu'un baiser ?

-Monsieur insinue qu'il ne serait pas contre plus ?

Ciel rougit aux mots de son majordome.

-Ai-je gêné monsieur avec mes propos ? demanda Sebastian.

-Suis-je obligé de répondre ? Tu connais sûrement la réponse, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian plaqua Ciel contre le mur.

-Tu es trop proche de moi, on est dans l'entrée en plus.

-Puis je vous embrasser, monsieur ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, non ?

Sebastian prit possession des lèvres de Ciel.

-Je peux vous faire une autre demande ?

-Est elle aussi gênante que l'autre ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous êtes gêné pour si peu monsieur, répondit Ciel.

-Sebastian, je ne te permets pas.

-Je pense pouvoir plus me permettre que vous ne le faite penser, soyez honnête envers vous-même et envers moi.

-Tu m'ennuis, Sebastian, ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Soyez honnête, que pensez-vous de moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien tu ne mens pas et tu fais bien ton travail.

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot, que ressentez-vous pour moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Sebastian.

-Je veux faire en sorte que vous m'aimiez, que vous ne pensiez qu'à moi, que vous m'apparteniez totalement.

Ciel parti alors dans un rire tout seul.

Sebastian croyant que son maitre se moquait de lui lâcha son emprise sur lui.

-Monsieur, je suis désole, je me suis fait des idées.

-Sebastian, ton attitude est drôle, a qui d'autre est-ce que je suis censé appartenir à part toi ?

Ciel fit donc un pas en avant envers Sebastian, qui finit par terre dans l'entrée.

-Monsieur, vous m'étonnez.

-Tu n'as pas finis d'être étonné, je t'attendais depuis longtemps, pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à te décider ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous auriez pu aussi, monsieur.

-Peu importe passons aux choses sérieuses.

-Dans l'entrée, vous êtes sûr ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je te l'ordonne Sebastian.

-Yes, my lord.


End file.
